


This Hobby of Mine

by changingcolors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Chatting & Messaging, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Teenage Dorks, ereri, jeanmarco, jeanmarco porn first, sorta slow build, then ereri eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingcolors/pseuds/changingcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is probably the biggest procratinator for a college student. With a new semester starting he hopes to get off to a good start but will his online chatting hobby get in the way? Espically after he hears about yet another chatting application.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Semester and App?

**Author's Note:**

> well pretty much Ereri is my otp uvu and of course i will be introducing more characters and pairings later on. This account is still just a fetus well because this is my first fanfic ever OwO so excuse any grammar mistakes or any other errors or crappy storyline ;u; I know theres a lot of ereri fanfics out there with this sort of theme and i was deeply inspired so i decided to make my own :) hope you enjoy and i will do my best to please! ;w;

Eren was a busy unorganized college student and on days where he wasn’t staying up till 3am trying to catch up on work and lessons he missed, due to the fact that he would oversleep a lot, he loved chatting on chat rooms to relieve some stress off his back. Of course Eren was aware these were complete strangers he was talking to, so he would hardly share in depth information or if the exchanged messages started to get creepy he would disconnect. Eren chats on all sorts of websites and apps but his favorite kinds were where you would be anonymous.

*buzz*

His phone started to vibrate on the nightstand next to his bed. It was a text from Armin

**Armin 7:30am: Don’t be late for todays lesson!**

Eren mumbled and struggled to keep his eyes open wide enough to read the text.

“Just five more minutes” Eren said as he turned trying to fall back asleep once again however, the attempt was ruined by the alarm Eren had purposely set incase this happened went off. Eren got up and and turned off the the alarm followed by a yawn and a needed stretch. “Why exactly did I agree to the college life” he said as he searched for some clothes in his closet. He went to the kitchen to grab some quick cereal, he sat down on the couch and placed his cereal down and reached to open his laptop. Eren wanted a quick chat before he headed out besides he had 10 minutes to waste. He joined a room of only four people including himself. Eren taking quick spoonfuls of his cereal read to catch up on what everyone was talking about. He skimmed through the messages

**“Have you guys heard of heard of meow?”**  

**“Sounds like an app for pedophiles to pick up kids xD”**

**“^^^ how exactly do we know you’re not one”**

**“Its been getting pretty popular on the app store and I guess it’s a more private way of talking to strangers”**

**“Told you perfect app for pedos”**

**“Bet you’re going to download it huh?”**

* * *

 

_A new app huh?_ Eren thought to himself. He quickly grapped his phone and searched for it, soon enough he found it and began to download it. Eren finding that this was the only interesting thing he got out of that chat room disconnected from it. He opened the app which was followed by some rules and regulations which of course he was sure as hell not going to read and just pressed “accept”. He liked the whole layout of the app but didn’t have time to set up his profile once he got a glimpse of the time. He quickly stuffed his mouth with as much cereal as he could since he had hardly eaten, being more focused on the app than his stomach begging to be fed.

He headed out and met up with Armin who was accompanied by Jean and Marco. “You made it!” Armin said happy to see Eren. “It’s good to see you’re off to a good start this semester” Marco said and of course anything that came out of Marco’s mouth was always sincere and extremely friendly which was why Eren to date was still confused as to why a mouth like that would have make-out sessions with Jean each day after class. “Bet it wont last long” Jean said in his usual cocky voice. Marco turned to look at jean, jean immediately knowing this was Marco’s way of telling him to be nice. Eren had a secret name for Marco, “freckled Jesus” because he literally praised Marco for being able to be the only one to control Jean so easily, but then again this was something Eren was a bit envious of. Not that Marco and Jean had already been dating for a year but the fact that they had a “relationship” something Eren has never had with anyone. As they made their way to class Eren and Armin were having a small conversation Marco and Jean walked behind them. “And well yeah there’s a new chatting app” Eren ended his sentence, Armin a bit unamused “Don’t you find a new chatting server like every day? This hobby of yours is starting to concern me.” Before Eren could say anything back they had reached their classroom.

Only Eren, Armin, and Jean were taking this class and of course Eren and Armin already knew the drill and walked in without Jean. “I’ll see you later babe” Jean said emphasizing on the word babe. This sent a spike of pleasure to Marco’s ears and a slight blush came across his cheeks. “Geez you did that on purpose didn’t you?” Marco said as he leaned in to lay a kiss on Jean’s lips. Before Marco could retreat Jean surprised him by biting his lip teasingly and finally letting go. “We’ll finish this later” Jean said with a final smirk as he walked in the door. “Geez” Marco whined at how unfair Jean was, turning him on and suddenly leaving him there.

“How was the make-out session?” Eren said of course this was the usual for Jean once he had finally come out as gay he would never hear the end of it from Eren, but this was the base of their friendship they were both complete assholes to each other. Nothing much happened that day in class just another wasted 4 hours out of Eren’s life and Eren was already regretting he had gotten up for this. When the lesson was over Eren couldn’t wait to get to the privacy of his home alomost completely ditching Armin until armin called out for him to wait up. “Sorry Armin I just um…want to get started on this school work already” probably the worst excuse Jaeger had used yet. “Right” Armin said sarcastically “Well anyways I’ll be heading out to the library now Annie agreed to study with me so I’ll see you later Eren.” Armin waved goodbye as he walked away. “I can’t believe it, even Armin has stepped up his game” Eren whispered to himself.

* * *

 

When Eren finally made it to the comforts of his home he quickly got to work on setting up his profile on the meow app. He was surprised at the amount of chat requests he received as soon as he clicked “done” on editing his profile.  Eren still wanting to explore and get adjusted to the app decided not to answer any of the requests. He found out how to look for strangers to chat with and there was a certain profile that caught his attention. Most of the accounts he came across had cheesy profile pics like someone’s favorite sports team, a car that he most certainly knew they didn’t own, and most commonly a random picture of an anime character. But this profile used a picture of what seemed to them, Eren also had a profile picture of himself. Eren was a bit embarrassed sending the request to chat since he analyzed the profile for a good minute and was amazed at how attractive the man looked even with such a plain face he made in his profile picture. Eren waited one…two…three seconds before his request had been accepted and the chat messenger popped up. This felt a bit different to Eren and didn’t know what to say or who was going to start the conversation. He let out a sigh of relief as the message came up, a simple “hey”.

        


	2. Our first chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's most interesting chat with a male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading so far! I hope to be able to update weekly :)

**_Hi I hope I'm not bothering you_  **

**You've barley said seven words to me looks like someone's a bit insecure**

_Great_  Eren thought to himslef, looks like he had found a jerk to chat with but he wasnt going to take none of this guys crap.

_**And looks like someone's good at making assumptions** _

***user is typing***

Eren had a smirk on his face looked like he had hit him with a good comeback.

**That's a good comeback for a twelve year old**

Eren's face grew a shade of red mixed with both embarrassment and frustration.

_**I'm 19 you idiot** _

**And name calling too? Are you sure about being 19**

_**And what about you? How old are you?** _

**Lets make this fun, I'll let you guess**

_Hmm_ Eren thought about it for a bit, the stranger looked farley pale, a very defined jaw line, he had an undercut and raven hair, and his eyes were very bright but looked a bit tired.

_**Maybe late twenties?** _

**Wrong but I'll take that as a compliment**

_**You're older than that?!** _

**Was the exclamation mark necessary**

Eren swallowed a deep gulp now knowing that this attractive man was wayyy older that he imagined. 

**I'm 31**

_**Well you definitely don't look like it** _

**Are you going to keep giving me shitty compliments or finally tell me your name**

Eren's frustration calmed down now getting used to this persons way of talking.

_**Eren jaeger** _

**I didn't ask for your full name brat**

Eren blushed realizing that this was the first time he had given out his full name on these chat rooms.

_**Sorry it's just i don't get a creepy vibe from you** _

**I'm not an old pervert trying to pick up kids you shit**

_**haha alright sorry anyways what's your name?** _

**Levi**

_**Well i don't know what else to talk about now** _

**Just keep asking questions I'll stop you once i get bored of answering**

_**Like what's your favorite color or more interesting questions?** _

**If you ask me little kindergarten shit I'll stop talking to you**

_**Sorry Sorry! I just don't know any interesting questions** _

**Are you a virgin Eren?**

Eren's eyes were wide and sharp trying to see if he had read that right. Now that he thought about it this was the most interesting conversation he's ever had with a guy. "W-what the hell should i say to that?" Eren was contemplating on whether he should leave before the conversation got any weirder or stay and see what direction things were headed too. He didn't want to stop talking to Levi and besides he was now curious to find out about his sexuality.

_**I thought you said you weren't a pervert** _

**Calm your dick that's just what i meant about interesting questions brat**

Eren could feel his cheeks heating up, something about the fact that Levi had mentioned his dick was amusing to Eren. A bunch of thoughts started rushing through Eren's head what if this turned into an exchange of sexual messages? "Ah! What the hell am I thinking about that for?! I usually don't even worry to much about this kind of stuff. but...why is it that with Levi it's so different?" Eren had no idea why Levi affected him in such a way.

**Hey are you interested in men Eren?**

_**Geez! Stop it with assumptions will ya!** _

Eren clentching his teeth in embarrassment  _is levi doing this on putpose?_ Eren thought to himself waiting for Levi to reply. 

**Definitely straight then**

"Why is he so persistent?" Eren said as he leaned forward to look down at his phone.  _If i tell him than maybe..._

**_Not exactly_ **

**oh?**

Eren took a deep breath he had his sentence already typed out and pressed send, anxious to see what Levi's reaction would be. 

_**Yeah i like guys ok.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ahh. Sorry got to keep these chapters interesting xD


	3. Sorry about your pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an excuse for not updating in like weeks i'm so sorry! You guys get some Jeanmarco action this chapter and i tried my best writing the smut but i knew i could have done better ;u; thank you so much for all the comments and thank you for reading hope you enjoy lt :3

Eren had already waited for 10 minutes and still no reply from Levi. "I blew it" although he didn't exactly know what "it" was.He put down his phone and went off to take a shower to cool down, afterwards Eren was running around the house trying to get his chores done.

* * *

 

 Holding hands they were walking back to Jean's apartment.

"How was class?"

"Boring and Eren was completely distracted and chose me as his victim once again" Jean sighed and Marco giggled a bit.

"Don't play the victim now Jean, I know you always bite back too"

"If only you were in that class with me, but it sucks having to wait an extra two hours for your class to finish"

A sudden growl from Marco's stomach quickly caught Jean's attention.

"If you're hungry you should've said somethig before walking all this way ya know"

"I just didnt want to be bothersome, besides we're almost to your apartment"

"I don't think come on I'm not letting my boyfriend starve himslef"

"But-"

"It'll be on me, besides I dont really have anything to eat back at home"

"No it's not that..."

"Hmm? Then what is it?"

"The co-workers"

"what about em?"

"They just... you know aren't exactly nice to me"

"Then we can just eat some place else"

"Jean I meant that everyone around here doesn't really accept my sexuality"

"Fuck em"

"Jean that's not ni-"

"No seriously Marco don't let anything they say ever get to you"

"I won't"  
  
"You already have by trying to avoid these assholes, now come on if they say something they'll have to say it to my face" Jean's hold on Marco's hand tightened.

The walk over to Marco's favorite cafe was a bit intense as people would stop and stare at the sight of Jean and himself holding hands.

"This is the place right babe?"

"Y-yeah" Marco replied in a tone filled with obvious nervousness. Jean held the door open for Marco " after you" he said with a smile that made some of Marco's worries go away, some. Marco tightened the hold on the strap of his satchel as he noticed the customers who were seated start to whisper and chuckle.

"So what do you feel like getting babe?" 

"Ah um a cappuccino and a pudding"

"I'll have a regular cappuccino, small pudding, and a straberry shake" Jean told the worker.

"will that be all for you two?" the worker replied.

"Yep"

"The order will be under?"

"Jean and Marco"

"Alright I'll call you two up in a bit."

Marco noticed the worker trying to hold in a laugh while taking their order. They both walked over to an empty table and made small talk as they waited for their order.

"Cappuccino and shake for the gay couple!" A worker shouted. Marco's face immediately turned red and looked down in embarrassment , they've done worse to him before like write "fag" on his order, but this was pure public humiliation not just to him but Jean had to be dragged along as well.

"Ah that's my order" Jean stood up ignoring the laughs within the shop and Marco followed closely behind him.

"Jean they forgot about my pudding"

"Oh no we didnt we had a special one made just for Marco since he's a regular customer here"

"Sweet" Jean said but Marco knew not to expect anything "sweet" from these guys.

"Here you go specially wrapped as well"

Marco was feeling his stomach turn  _I'm really going to regret ordering that pudding_ he thought to himslef. "Thanks" Jean said as he put his change in his pocket and handed the box to Marco. Marco quietly opened the box and behold they had drawn a dick on his pudding.

"This is..." Marco said with a shaky voice.

"Lemme see that" Jean took the box away from Marco.

"Which one of you dicks enjoys drawing dicks?!" Jean yelled loudly in the shop causing a sudden silence to fall surprising even Marco.

"It was you wasnt it, you were the one in charge of my order" Jean singled out a worker. He was completely turning the tables instead of letting them embarrass Marco he was embarrassing them.

"Listen dude that's a weird hobby you got drawing dicks and he's taken so i insist you back off"

"I'm not!-"

"It's fine dude i mean we all come out at some time right, anyways you can keep this pudding" Jean turned wrapping an arm around Marco's shoulder and as he exited "enjoy eating dick" Jean said with a death glare making his point clear.

"Jean that was.."

"Sorry about you pudding babe"

"It's fine i sorta lost my appetite"

"They won't mess with you anymore"

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because you have me as your boyfriend who doesn't really give a shit"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can embarrass them easily like that"

"Haha thank you" Marco said as he laid a quick peck on Jean's cheek. "If that's supposed to be my reward i want more" Jean teased as he wrapped an arm around Marco's waist pulling him closer. "We're almost to your apartment aren't we" Marco said as he took a sip of his cappuccino and bit down on his straw.

"Fuck Marco you're such a tease" Jean said as he now wrapped both arms around Marco's waist and Marco felt something poking his ass. "Jean you're gonna make me trip" 

"fine let's hurry and get back I'm in a mood for something else besides this shake now."

* * *

 

Jean struggled a bit to unlock his apartment door. "After you" Jean said as he held the door open, before entering Marco whispered in to Jean's ear "Your dick poking me earlier really turned me on" he smiled and walked in leaving Jean in complete shock outside still holding the door.There was nothing more that Jean loved in the world than Marco and his dirty talk. "Do you want me to get started without you" Marco yelled back as Jean hurried inside and locked the door behind him. Marco was sitting on the couch waiting for Jean to stand infront of him. "What is it that you want?" Jean's voice had lowered to a more passionate tone. Marco was tugging at Jean's belt and looking up at him."Tell me Marco". Marco let out a desperate moan "I want your cock Jean Iv'e been starving for it all day". "Fuck Marco" Jean moaned as he helped undo his belt, as Marco took of Jean's jeans, Jean took off his shirt. The sight of Jean's perfectly toned abbs made Marco's cock twich, but for now his erection would have to wait as he began to kiss on Jean's abbs and stomach. Jean held on to the back of Marco's head as he tilted his own head back and moaned. Marco was pleased at the sight of Jean loosing it quickly _so cute_. He began to turn his attention to the bulge in Jean's boxer. He cuffed it with his hand and here came the dirty talk that drove Jean insane.

"What do you want me to do with your fucking cock babe?" Jean began to thrust into Marco's hand "Fucking suck it I want to deepthroaght that mouth of yours." Marco leaned down to pull Jean's boxers off but Jean's erected cock flew out hitting Marco right in the face. "Shit! sorry babe" Jean said as he took a step back to give Marco his space. "You really want me that badly huh?" Marco said as he pulled Jean back to him. Marco gripped on to Jean's length while teasing the head with his thumb. "Ah!" Jean cried out a bit embarrassed so he bit down on his lip. Marco gave the length a few gentle strokes, the shaft was completely retrieved by then, this brought a smile to Marco's face knowing how big of a package his boyfriend had and even better knowing it belonged to him. He surprised Jean by beginning to suck on the tip, Jean was expecting a few more teasing strokes. "Ohhh keep doing it just like that Mm...Marco" soon enough Marco begn taking more of Jean into his mouth. "Fucking yes Marco!" at this point Jean didn't care about keeping his voice down anymore and began to thrust into Marco's mouth. Marco started to gag a little Jean's dick would occasionally hit the back of his throat. Marco retreated for some needed air, saliva drooling down Jean's cock didn't break off and was connected to Marco's mouth. Both of their faces were filled with lust and Jean took notice of his boyfriends own erection still locked away he probably knew it was starting to get painful and uncomfortable for Marco neglecting his own cock like that. Jean helped Marco up planting a few kisses on his cheeks, nose, and finally lips. Marco relieved that he was now too completely exposed followed Jean into his bedroom. "Lay down and relax babe" Jean was searching for some lube, while Marco waited and watched he began to stroke himslef. Jean noticed from the corner of his eye and didn't want to completely bounce on Marco like a horny rabbit so instead he hurried to find the lube. When he finally found it he met Marco on his bed and was pleased that Marco's legs were already spread apart for him. "Relaxed babe?" Jean positioned himself and looked up at Marco waiting for a response. Marco was lost in thought not knowing how lucky he was to have found someone to love like Jean, no one saw Jean the way he did and snapping back to reality "oh sorry yeah i am' Marco said with a smile. Jean applied Lube to one finger and began to apply it to Marco's entrance. "Ngh" Marco moaned as he felt Jean's finger pushing through, Marco was usually really loose considering the amount of times they've done it but Jean could never quite just shove his dick inside him. Jean began to rub Marco's walls gently the sounds from above was a sign to keep going. Marco began to thrust down on Jean's fingers "Fuck me already Jean i don't like being teased for so long" Jean looked over at Marco's face and felt his own face heat up Marco is just too damn cute. Jean began to apply lube onto his cock when a sudden thought came up, he and Marco have never once used a condom not even for their first time. Jean's cock laid on Marco's entrance and he shared his thought to Marco. "I've always trusted you silly thats why we've never used a condom and never will." Marco said as he wrapped his arms around Jean's neck. Jean's cock twitched at Marco's words and touch and Marco quicly noticed. "Fuck me already Kristchien" hearing Marco call him by his last name caused some precum to spill out and Jean quickly got to work. The rest of the night Jean and Marco continued to make love to eachother, they've only fucked till sunrise once but this time they grew weak and tired so they instead cuddled under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the smut wasn't too soon ;A; but then agin who doesnt impatiently wait for the smut lol next chapter will go back to Eren and Levi :) and maybe some sexting? idk maybe i think i should slow down haha.


	5. Flipping Burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been months and holy shit I'm a bad writer. I haven't abandoned this fic i just wanted to work on my writing skills and improve the story, since so far i'm kinda embarrassed with the chapters i put out. So i can promise you the chapters will have more plot from now on! Thank you so much to everyone who left encouraging comments/Kudos while i was gone it meant a lot <3 I hope you keep reading and comments are always appreciated since I love talking to you guys ^u^ And as always sorry for any mistakes i might have missed ;u;

The next day I had decided not to go to class and i could already picture the disappointment on Armin and Marco's face, while Jean smiling in victory. I probably won't miss anything important since we literally didn't do shit on the first day. I was making myself some eggs in the kitchen and had the TV on in the background. "There's never anything on in the morning besides news" i sighed as i placed the eggs on to my plate. I made my way to sit on the couch and placed my food on the coffee table, when i suddenly remembered i hadn't checked my phone since knocking out yesterday. I saw that i had 3 missed notification messages from the meow app and they were all from Levi. "Fuck what if he thinks i didn't want to talk to him" i quickly unlocked my phone and opened the app.

 **Levi:** Adults have work ya know so don't expect to have my full attention

 **Levi** : And i figured you were gay since you decided to chat with a guy instead of some girl

 **Levi:** Shitty brat are you still there don't make me look stupid talking to myself here

I was relieved that Levi was still himself and the fact that it didn't seem to bother him much that i was gay.

 **Eren:** I'M REALLY SORRY I HAD CHORES AND I KNOCKED OUT

I was surprised when i saw that the message was instantly read as if maybe Levi had been constantly waiting.

 **Levi:** Chores are all you kids have to worry about

 **Eren:** I'm not a kid! and i have a job too ya know

 **Levi:** And what's that flipping burgers? give me a break that's not a job

Hah what an ass. By now i'm getting used to his sarcasm and his apparent sense of humor Levi is unlike anyone iv'e ever talked to.

 **Eren:** It's a good thing I like you I don't think anyone else would have lasted this long talking to you

My face quickly turned red realizing that message could have been interpreted the wrong way. what if i creep-ed him out?  "Shit I should have worded that better" I anxiously waited for Levi to reply.

 **Levi:** Hey kid what time zone do you live in

I sighed in relief.

 **Eren:** Well it's 10:30 a.m. here

 **Levi:** I see I'm three hours ahead of you

 **Eren:** I live in California btw

 **Levi:** How many stalkers do you have on your back kid

 **Eren:** I didn't give you my address shithead

 **Levi:** Leave the name calling to me brat it doesn't quite suit you

 **Eren:** Well it's only fair that i know where you're from too

 **Levi:** New York City

 **Eren:** Whoa that soo cool iv'e never been there! And don't worry there's no way for me to try and stalk you in such a big ass city

I laughed at my own lame joke as I took a sip of my drink.

 **Levi:** Are you flirting with me Jaeger?

I almost spit out my orange juice, how was this guy so blunt?!

 **Eren:** I'm just joking jeez

 **Levi:** I see that's too bad

What...What was too bad? Did he want me to say yes? Levi is probably messing with me back just cause i'm younger.

 **Eren:** Anyways you said you had work right?

 **Levi:** mhmm

 **Eren:** What do you work as?

 **Levi:** So many questions

 **Eren:** Sorry just curious

 **Levi:** A magazine editor

 **Eren:** Whoa don't you have to work like a shitload of hours for that?

 **Levi:** Yeah thanks for reminding me

 **Eren:** haha I'm sorry but it is your job

 **Levi:** Still better than flipping burgers

 **Eren:** I DON'T FLIP BURGERS

 **Levi:** Don't believe you

 **Eren:** I work as a vet assistant

 **Levi:** Still not buying it

I'll prove him wrong then. I attached a picture of me in the vets office with a dog in the message.

 **Eren:** See!

 **Levi:** Wow how cute

 **Eren:** I know right? He's a frequent patient

 **Levi:** I wasn't talking about the dog but nice to know

As i read the message my heart raced a bit and I'm not even going to bother describing the blush on my face. I felt like an idiot for acting like a high school girl but it was all Levi's damn fault he probably gets a kick out playing with me like that just cause he knows i'm gay, but it's mostly mine for being attracted to the asshole he is...

 **Eren:** umm thanks i guess

 **Levi:** Hey give me your number brat I'll be leaving for work soon and i wanna be able to talk to you during my break

Levi wanted my number? Not gonna lie i had the biggest smile on my face it saved me the trouble from looking desperate by asking him.

 **Eren:** sure it's *** *** ****

 **Levi:** So I guess I'll be texting you from now on?

 **Eren:** Yeah that's fine with me ;)

FUCK, i accidentally sent that winky face holy shit just shoot me now.

 **Eren:** I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT FACE OMFG

 **Levi:** I was about to say that was pretty bold of you Jaeger

I just flopped over on the couch and placed a hand on my face feeling how hot it was. I'm in the comforts of my own home but that mistake feels equivalent to public embarrassment. I vowed to check every damn message i send to Levi from now on.

 **Eren:** You're going to be late

 **Levi:** I'll get going ma'am

 **Eren:** Stfu 

Levi didn't reply after that and i guessed he must have been on his way to work. It's weird Levi is an adult, yet he doesn't really act like one i mean he has a job and everything, but it feels like i'm talking to someone iv'e known since high school. Before all this i just enjoyed wasting time by chatting with strangers it didn't really matter female or male and none of them ever got me feeling the way Levi did. I got the hots for someone older than me and i'm not going to lie to my gay little heart. Just my luck huh? liking someone miles away. It sounds stupid we've never met, iv'e just gotten to know, him yet in such a short time i like him. "Jeez Eren why'd you have to be so fucking naive?!" i grunted as i slumped down on the couch. 

* * *

 

I pulled up and parked in front of the WL building. Being New York there was a lot of traffic and i was only 20 minutes late this time, i guess i owed it to the brat for sending me my way. I walked in and was greeted by the receptionist Petra a very nice girl but when ever i was in my grumpy mood she would tend to be annoying.

"Ah good evening Mr. Levi"  

"I told you to drop the Mr."

"Ah sorry it's just a habit by the way Mike left this months issue on your desk so don't bother going to the printer room for it." What a relief.

"Let Moblit know i don't want him to screw up my coffee this time"

"sure thing any other messages?"

"that's all"

And with that i headed up to my office. _Wings Legion_   i never thought this company would end up being so successful the building itself exceeded my expectations. It has over 170 floors but it's a good thing the staff is high maintenance or i wouldn't have even bothered working here. My office was on the 84th floor and most of the other workers wouldn't get into the same elevator as me which was a relief whenever it was flu season. I'm not much of a sociable person i only talk to people when it's beneficial or crucial, which is why my neighboring coworker made my job almost impossible.

"Hey Levi good to see you!" I heard that familiar voice say as i passed by her office. Hanji Zoe wasn't exactly a stranger she was one of the few people here who i considered a 'friend' only because she wasn't intimidated by me, but that didn't help the fact that she was damn annoying and nosy.

"Wish i could say the same" I mumbled under my breath. 

"It's a miracle you're even here usual-"

"Don't follow me into my office" I cut her off as I already knew she was behind me.

"I actually have a reason to this time my friend~" 

"Well it better meet my definition of reason" I said as I finally turned around to face her.

"Here Nanaba wants you to put these pictures into this months issue instead" She handed the papers to me.

"Well if that's all then-"

"Also i was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch in the cafeteria with me and moblit!" There's no fucking way she just cut me off to say such a ridiculous suggestion.

"Hanji i fucking swear if you ever cut me off again i'll make you wanna move floors."

"Aww don't be such a grumpy pants" She said as she tried to pinch my cheeks but i slapped her hand away.

"And the answer is no" I finally said as i turned around and unlocked my door.

"I'll be waiting for ya by the vending machines then!" she yelled as i shut my door.

Is it funny that i just got here and i was already checking to see the time. It was barley 11:45am and my ass wasn't leaving till 9pm it was a ridiculous position for a job but it payed well and it was the only reason i agreed to take the job or else I would never work till such a ridiculous hour. I leaned back in my leather chair and stretched my hands when i realized, where was my fucking coffee? I dialed to the reception office and Petra quickly picked up.

"He's on his way Levi" She said and with that comment i hung up. Moblit was my assistant he was less than fit for the role but no one else would bother taking it or would hardly last the day so i guess i had to give him props for that. A few seconds later I heard a knock on my door.

"come in and try not to spill the coffee this time"

"y-yes sir" he said as he shakingly approached my desk.

"You can leave now"

"I wanted to see if.. you liked it sir" I gave him a blank stare and took a sip of the coffee.

"Not bad"

"Ah really sir?!"

"I didn't say it was great now get going"

"Yes sir"

Assistance these days they take the littlest comments as praise from their superiors. I had two hours till lunch and another four hours till my break I took a deep breath and got to work. This months issue focused on the models our company used we had done a bunch of interviews with over twenty models and each of them wanted their own page, to say the least this wasn't my favorite issue. Having to edit each page once at a time was really time consuming plus i had to completely remove some photos that were used for the ones Nanaba had wanted instead. Just one page approximately took me half an hour, was i even supposed to get all these fucking pages done today? I just focused on working and figured time would fly that way, and i was right because soon Hanji came knocking.

"I said I wasn't eating lunch with you" i didn't yell but i said it loud enough that Hanji could hear me.

"I'm buying~" Fuck her and her requests i couldn't pass up i mean a full meal itself costed 10 bucks here. I saved my work, grabbed my keys and opened the door.

"Wipe that smile off your face"

"OK!"

"Don't fucking yell Hanji"

"So what do you feel like getting today?" She said as we both waited for the elevator.

"Jeez I don't know maybe i'll know when we get there"

"Moblit well be waiting for us downstairs too"

"I don't want to be a third wheel to you and your fucking boyfriend and if that is the case I'll just eat in my office"

"What he's not my boyfriend, where'd you get that from?"

"I just figured the way he wants to be close to you and stuff not to mention he has a diary where he writes about you." I was lying but Hanji's reaction was priceless 

"What?! No he does not! Does he?" 

"Why don't you ask him yourself" I said as i exited the elevator.

"You're messing with me aren't you?" She said as she followed closely behind.

After Lunch It was back to work. Nothing really entertaining happened at lunch besides how funny it was seeing Hanji jump and squeaking whenever she had any form of contact with Moblit. I was ten pages in when before i knew it, it was my break. Hanji doesn't bother me during my break because she knows I'd probably strangle her if she did. I pulled out my phone and searched for Eren on my contacts. The kid was easy going and fun to mess around with I didn't really even think I would find anyone interesting to talk to when i downloaded that cheesy app. I pushed my chair back enough to where i could rest my feet on the desk and sent a text

 _Levi:_ Hey it's me kid

I waited about five minutes till the text was read.

 _Eren_ : On your break?

 _Levi:_ Only got half an hour to talk

 _Eren:_ What? That's insane compared to all those hours you work

 _Levi:_ Well it's better than picking up dog poop and cleaning drool off the floors

Teasing the kid was fun.

 _Eren:_  >:(

 _Levi:_ Wow what are you twelve all of a sudden

 _Eren:_ You know i could just leave you spend your break bored to death

He had a point.

 _Levi:_ So what are you doing 

 _Eren:_ Not much just hanging with some friends at my apartment

 _Levi:_ So you have your own apartment I'm surprised 

 _Eren:_ I wouldn't be able to if I were flipping burgers like you thought now wouldn't I?

 _Levi:_ Shut it brat

 _Eren:_ Anyways since we have each others numbers iv'e been meaning to ask you...

 _Levi:_ ?

 _Eren:_ Can we also you know call each other?

I thought about it for a minute I saw nothing wrong with calling each other I mean he was a college student already on his way to adult hood, I might just be a bit apprehensive as having Eren as maybe some sort of penpal.

 _Levi:_ You're going to have to be at Lv 50 for that kid

 _Eren:_ Levi did you just really... I can't even right now x'D

 _Levi:_ You're loosing exp by the minute brat

 _E_ _ren:_  Aww man Levi i laughed too hard and my friends were looking at me like I was crazy

 _Levi:_ Well they're not wrong

 _Eren:_ Shut up!

 _Levi:_ Anyways what are you all up to, having an orgy party?

 _Eren:_ NO!! Wtf Levi 

 _Levi:_ Iv'e already been at a college don't think I don't know this stuff

 _Eren:_ We're just playing video games 

 _Levi:_ How exciting 

 _Eren:_ Not really when one of your friends completely sucks and the other two are too busy sucking each others faces off

Guess he didn't catch my sarcasm.

 _Levi:_ All guys?

 _Eren:_ Yup

 _Levi:_ All gay?

 _Eren:_ Except for Armin my best friend 

 _Levi:_ Wonder how he puts up with you guys popping boners for guys.

The kid took a while to reply i guess my sudden language must have caught him off gaurd, or if he might have been offended he was more gullible than i thought.  

 _Eren:_ That was actually pretty gay of you to say Levi

Well looks like it's time to drop the bomb.

 _Levi:_ And who said i was straight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe you can call me the cliffhanger queen. I'm sorry xD


End file.
